


Forever Mechanic

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, fluffy but cheesy, how The Conquerer of Shambala should have ended, other characters are in here too, takes place after the Shambala movie from the first anime adaption, there is so much cheese, this was my first and only FMA fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Was it really goodbye for good? 2 months after The Elrics' departure to the other world, Mustang invites Winry to watch them destroy their side of The Gate. Little did she know the surprise that awaits her there!





	Forever Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I wrote this back in 2011, originally posted at Fanfiction.Net, and I have currently left it unrevised; it is 100% in its written state. I remember not liking how the Conquerer of Shambala movie ended, so I wrote this to make myself feel better, lol. It will be cheesy, I'm warning you. I write stuff like this so much better, but it was my first (and currently only) FMA fanfic, so for the sake of history and that I was (and still am) proud of this piece, here you go, AO3!

The three alchemists seemed to have suceeded in saving their world from the evil woman who was trying to destroy it. But as she gazed up in the sky, Winry knew what Edward was going to do next. She knew he was going back to the other side of The Gate, this time never to return.

"I guess this is goodbye for good..." she said, eyes trying to hold back tears.

She returned home a few days later, devastated. It was hard to re-adjust to the thought of Ed and Al being gone. She may have gotten used to Ed being gone before, but to know him and his brother would never be coming back was a pill she did not want to swallow. And so two months passed...

She went into the room where she would work on creating automail limbs. She shut the door and stood there in the dark, with only the dim sunlight trying to shine through the thick, closed curtains coming in. "Oh, Ed..." she said, crying. "Who's going to repair your automail now? You barely come back and then you leave?"

"Winry?" came the voice of her grandmother, Pinako, opening the door. "Are you in here?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, just came to work on some new automail."

"I doubt that's the case, you don't usually work on automail in the dark."

"Okay...so maybe I wasn't working on new automail..."

"It's about Edward and Alphonse, isn't it?"

She nodded slowly. "It was predictable that Al would follow him, but Ed didn't even say goodbye. I gave him a new automail arm, who's going to be able to repair it now? I know he's going to break it sooner or later!"

"You really do put alot of effort into your automail, Winry. But I don't think that's what you're concerned about."

She sighed. "You're right, it's not."

She grabbed a screw-driver and walked over to one of her work tables. She took out Ed's state alchemist's watch, which he had left behind. "I've always wanted to know what makes this thing tick! Now's my chance to actually open it and see what's inside! And Ed's not here to stop me, in fact he doesn't even need it anymore..."

She opened the watch to see it was still ticking. As she was about to take it apart, she hesitated. And then she closed the watch, and set her screw driver down. She then put the watch to her chest, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to fight back the tears but found her attempts feeble. "Ed, you idiot!" she then threw the watch hard against the table. "You too, Al!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Winry turned her head and listened closely as her grandmother went to answer it. "Winry! Someone's here to see you!"

Winry ran out of the work room and to the front door and saw Roy Mustang standing there. "Good aftermoon, Miss Rockbell."

"Colonel Mustang? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm sure you're aware of the reason for the Elrics' departure."

She sighed and slightly turned to the side. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm not sure how they'll be able to destroy The Gate from their end, since they can't use alchemy in the world that's on the other side, but we can destroy it from our end. My sabordinates and I are headed to Liore to perform this task, and we wanted you to come along."

"Destroying The Gate ensures they'll never come back, and you want me to come and see that?"

"You have the right not to come, but we believe you should come see this in order to provide closure, so you'll be fully aware that The Elric Brothers are gone for good."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll go with you. Just let me grab a few things..."

Wirny went back into her work room and put on a long jacket and grabbed a few items, including Ed's watch.

"I'm ready to leave now."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, Winry?" asked Pinako.

She turned to look at her. "Colonel Mustang's right, I do need to see this. It's the only way I'll be able to accept the fact that Ed and Al are gone."

"You come back soon then, Winry!"

"Don't worry; I promise I will!"

Winry entered in the car. Roy was driving, Riza was on the passenger side, and Winry was sitting in between Fury and Falman. They drove to the train station and were on their way to Liore. It wasn't quite dusk yet, but it was getting there. There was a whole crowd watching, surrounding a huge transmutation circle. Winry was greeted by Sciezka and Major Armstrong.

Winry stood amongst the crowd, in the front as a bunch of State Alchemists stood around the circle.

"We're aware that the people of Liore do not use alchemy, and seeing this circle here might make some of you townsfolk a bit uneasy. So we've come here to erase it."

"Erase it?" Winry questioned, looking at Sciezka.

"Yeah! Roy Mustang promised that if he becomes Fuher that everyone would respect Liore and draw no transmutation circles nor perform alchemy in it's presence."

"But he told me to come here because they'd be destroying The Gate from our side!"

"Don't worry, Miss Rockbell!" Major Armstrong said. He took his shirt off and started flexing his muscles mightily, as if to inspire. "Fuher Mustang is keeping our side of The Gate open so that The Elrics might return!"

"Wait a minute...Fuher Mustang?" Winry was almost in disbelief.

"Colonel Mustang was promoted to Fuher a couple days ago." Lieutenant Hawkeye told her.

"That's a bit of a leap from Colonel, isn't it?"

"So what if it is? Colonel Mustang...I mean Fuher Mustang deserves it for all his hard work and plans to change the State Military for the better!" Major Armstrong then flexes again, and started to do multiple poses.

"But why does he need to keep The Gate open? If Ed and Al plan to destroy it from their side, there's no way they'd be able to get back here!"

"Yes we can!" came an echoed voice from behind. "We destroyed it from the inside and came back through this side of The Gate."

"Is that..." Winry was startled to see Al's old suit of armour body standing there. "...Alphonse?"

The helmet then came off and he climbed out of it and grinned. "Hey there, Winry!"

Her eyes were shaking, unable to believe what she was seeing. "But how...?"

"We weren't able to use alchemy in the other world, and we tried everything we could, but couldn't figure out how to destroy The Gate. Then Ed had an idea and said we should be able to use alchemy inside The Gate, no matter which side we were on, and so we both got into a suit of armour to protect ourselves and performed a transmutation and quickly got out of there and back into our world."

"I'm surprised I didn't think of it before. And all that time we spent only to find out there was no way to destroy it without alchemy. We could of saved ourselves alot of time if I'd of figured that out sooner!" came the voice of Edward.

Winry turned around to see him standing there. "Ed?"

"Oh, hey there Winry. So what have you been up to these past 2 months?"

"Ed?" she said again, eyes shaking. "Is it really...?"

"Hey, don't act like I'm some kind of imposter! Of course it's me, Winry!" he then pulled up his sleeve to show his automail arm. "No subsitute could even come close to the real thing. You're the best automail mechanic in the world! Oh, and by the way, I think it got a bit damaged during that last transmutation, do you think you can take a look at it and..."

Suddenly, Winry took out her wrench and whacked him in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. Ed sat up and rubbed his own head in pain. "What the heck was that for?"

"You're so wreckless, Ed! Do you know how much work I put into making that automail? I poured my heart and soul into that, and this is how you treat it?" she then grabbed his automail arm. "Give me your arm!"

She knelt down and took her screw-driver to do some minor repair work. "That'll have to do until we get home!"

"Still, why'd you hit me with the wrench? I decide to come back and you welcome me with..."

She then took her wrench and whacked him again. "That one was for leaving me without saying goodbye!"

"What?" Ed said, rubbing the top of his head with his hand.

"You could of at least said goodbye, Ed..." she said. Her head lowers, and a few tears fall to the ground. "How could you have even considered leaving in the first place, without saying anything? I know I was there to see you leave, but didn't you ever stop to think about how it'd make me feel? You could of said something, Ed! You could of at least said 'goodbye' before you left..."

"Don't worry, Winry. We're not going anywhere this time..." said Alphonse, crouching down next to her and putting his hand on her shoulder in assurance. "This time, we're here for good."

"Yeah, for good." Ed said. "We're planning to move back home to Risembool."

Winry then started to wipe away the tears she was crying. "Really, Ed? You are?"

"Well yeah, it's not like I'm really a State Alchemist anymore. Al and I already achieved our goals, only I'm still stuck with this arm, but..."

Winry then suddenly jumped on him, wrapping her arms tightly around him, causing some color to rush to Edward's face. "Don't you worry; I've always reserved the best of my automail for you! I'll be sure to put alot of hard work into making them, for the rest of my life if you let me!"

"Thanks, Winry."

"Of course I'll still be charging you a fortune."

"That's not fair!" he said in outrage. "What about if we get married someday? There's no way I'd still be paying you for it then!"

"Wait...married?" Winry blinked, slightly blushing.

Now Ed was embarrased, and Alphonse started to laugh a little bit. "Uhhh..." he started to grin nervously and rub the back of his head. "Nothing...haha...just some wishful thinking (why'd I blurt that out?). Just pretend I didn't say anything..."

Winry gasped in delight and she couldn't contain herself. She jumped and hugged him again, and said loudly "Of course, Ed! I won't charge you for the automail if that's the case!"

"Is that your way of saying 'yes' to his proposal, Winry?" asked Alphonse.

"I didn't propose to her!" Ed said defensively. "I just stupidly blurted that out!"

Saying that made Winry ticked, so she whacked him with a wrench again. "WHAT do you MEAN it wasn't a proposal?"

"It was still pretty much a proposal, brother." said Alphonse. "You were going to ask her anyway eventually, right Ed?"

He sighed. "Guess I can't argue with that..." he then looked at Winry. "So, what do you say, Winry? Don't mind having to fix my automail free of charge for the rest of our lives?"

She nodded, a few tears coming from her eyes. "Yes, Edward." she then wiped the tears from her eyes and put on a serious face. "That still doesn't mean you can be wreckelss and just start thrashing my automail! I may be your forever mechanic, but that doesn't give you the right for you to be an idiot and getting yourself into trouble!"

"I can keep an eye on him for you, Winry!" volunteered Alphonse.

"Even when you're around, he still manages to get himself hurt. You're a trouble-maker yourself, Al!"

"Let's just get to the point!" Ed said, in an irritated voice. "Winry, are you going to marry me or not?"

"I've already said 'yes' about twice, but looks like I was finally able to get the official proposal out of you!" Winry smiled.

He blushed for a minute, then turned his head away. He shifted his eyes toward his younger brother and said, "You planned this all along, didn't you, Al?"

"Actually no, but I knew you would ask her properly sooner or later." he replied.

"Just be quiet. I've already made a fool of myself too many times today."

"What's this about making a fool of himself?" a huge shadow loomed on them, and they turned around to find Major Armstrong standing there. They all looked up at him with nervous smiles, a sweatdrop on their heads. "Did a joyous moment between Full Metal and his mechanic take place?"

"Yeah!" said Alphonse. "Ed just asked Winry to marry him!"

"You can't just go off announcing that, Al!" he then leaned to his ear and whispered, "Especially to the Major!"

"Oh, sorry brother!"

"So, the Fullmetal Alchemist actually gained the courage to pop the question, huh?" said Havoc, lighting a cigerrette.

"That's awesome!" said Fury. "Congradulations, Mr. Full Metal, sir!"

"You'll be inviting some of us to your wedding, right?" said Breda. "We're not going to miss out on this!"

"It would be an honor if we could attend, Full Metal, sir!" said Falman with a formal salute.

"If you need security..." said Lieutenant Ross, with a salute. "Sargeant Bloch and I will gladly be your personal body guards."

"I think what she means to say is that we'd like to come, too!" said Sargeant Bloch.

"Well, of course you can all come!" smiled Winry. "I'm sure Ed would appreciate the presence of some of his fellow comrads from the military!"

Water poured from Armstrong's eyes and he sniffled. "Full Metal and his automail mechanic, reunited at last, and this time forever! I am so moved by this joyous moment!" he then grabbed The Elric brothers and Winry with both arms, squeezing them in a tight hug. "So, it's settled then! We'll all be there to support Edward Elric and his automail mechanic in their decision!"

"See why...you don't just go off...announcing that...Al?" Edward said, hardly being able to breathe.

"Sorry...brother..." Al struggled to say.

"Major Armstrong, if you're not careful, you'll suffocate them." Hawkeye pointed out.

"Not to worry, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Armstrong then let them go, and they crashed to the ground. He then started to flex and pose again, like he always does, with those strange pink sparklies around his head. "You need a fine, muscular specimen to strongly encourage and inspire you on that special day!"

"Uh, Major..." began Ed. "I don't think that's really necessary..."

"Nonesense! The Armstrong family has been deeply encouraging and inspiring people for generations! Whether it be birthday parties, weddings, or time of war!" he then did his most epic pose ever. "You have nothing to fear, Mr. Elric! Alex Louis Armstrong is at your service!"

"Yeah...thanks..." Ed said all gloomy with his head down.

"I can see why Ed didn't want that blurted out." Winry said to Alphonse, rubbing her own back after that "Armstrong hug".

"Yeah, I forgot all about the Major!" he replied, doing the same as Winry.

"Made a fool of myself, Al blurts things out, and now the Major is here to 'inspire me' with his obnoxious muscle flexing. What else could go wrong?" Ed said to himself.

"I see Full Metal finally had the guts to ask his mechanic's hand in marriage." said Roy Mustang, approaching. "And you've actually managed to catch up to Winry in height. You were underneath her chin for awhile, it would of been pretty embarrasing for a groom's bride to be taller than he was."

"So what, you expected me to stay that short? I'm 18 now, you jerk of a Colonel!"

"There's no need to get so tense, Full Metal. Cain Fury is an adult, and he's not really great in stature either." Roy looked at Fury to see him looking all gloomy now, saying in a depressed and slightly sarcastic tone of voice "Thanks Mustang..."

"And I'm no longer a Colonel." he then pointed at himself with his thumb. "I am the new Fuher, Flame Alchemist Fuher Roy Mustang!"

"Wouldn't your title just be 'Fuher Mustang', sir?" said Riza Hawkeye.

"Maybe. But there's no way I'm dropping the 'Flame Alchemist' part." he then looked at Edward. "Glad you actually decided to come back, now you can help me destroy The Gate on this side."

"While I'd love to help the 'new fuher', I'm kinda busy right now."

"Yes, your engagement. I understand, Edward."

"Good. Now could you give us some space?" he requested, wrapping his automail arm around Winry's shoulder.

"Of course, Ed. But first I have an announcement of my own I'd like to make..." he then looked at Riza Hawkeye. "You know, being Fuher might put me into more dangerous situations."

"Sir, your loyal officers are here to stand by your side to keep you safe!" said Falman, saluting. Fury, Breda, and Havoc then followed Falman's example.

"With your consent, we'd also like to pledge our will to protect you, Fuher Mustang!" said Ross, also saluting.

"Uhhh...yeah!" Bloch followed.

"You have my allegence, Fuher Mustang! The Armstrongs have been loyal protectors of their superiors for generations!" said the Major.

"Thank you for all your support, but I was asking Lieutenant Hawkeye." said Roy.

Everyone suddenly got quiet and suspensefully awaited her answer.

"So, what's your answer? Do you mind always standing by my side from now on?"

She turned to him, straightened up, and saluted. "Sir, I'll gladly stand as your personal body guard and gladly obey your orders!"

Mustang sighed, as that's not what he was asking. "Okay, guess I'll have to take the more abrupt approach..." he wrapped one arm around Riza and pulled her close for a long kiss. Everyone stood there, eyes widening and mouths dropping. They all then began to cheer and start whistling, and saying things like "Whooo yeah!" and "Way to go, Mustang!" while others started to clap.

"Heh, I never knew that arrogant jerk had a thing for his Lieutenant!" Ed said, lightly clapping.

"I didn't notice it, either brother!" said Alphonse.

_'Good...now he won't be stealing women from me anymore!'_  Havoc thought to himself, rubbing his hands.

Suddenly, Hawkeye pushed Roy off of her and got out her pistol and started firing. Silence instantly swept across the crowd and everyone stood still in shock. Mustang didn't get any bullets in him, as Hawkeye wasn't aiming to kill him, but he stood there kind of shocked himself.

She then reloaded her pistol. "That was uncalled for, Fuher Mustang. I may be under you in rank, but that doesn't give you the right to kiss me so suddenly without any warning, especially in a public place, for that matter. If there was something 'personal' you wanted to ask of me, you could of done so in private."

"Should of seen that coming..." he said to himself, clearing his throat. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I am assuming that was your answer to my proposal?"

She let out a calm breath and smiled warmly. "No, Roy. I'd be glad to alyways stand by your side."

She then walked up to him and rested her head on his chest, and he held her in a warm embrace. Everyone started to applaud and cheer for the happy couple. Major Armstrong stood there, water pouring from his eyes again with the pink sparklies around his head, totally moved by the moment, like he was for Full Metal and his mechanic.

"Hey, since Mr. Elric and Fuher Mustang proposed on the same day, maybe we can have a double wedding!" Sciezka suggested.

"Why that would be an excellent idea, Sciezka! That way there would be only one wedding to attend!" said Armstrong, agreeing.

"Not to mention you'd save a ton of money." said Havoc.

"What? There's no way in hell I'm sharing my wedding with that jerk!" Ed yelled, pointing at Roy.

"Don't worry, Ed; I'd prefer to get married at a much earlier date, anyway." he told him. "And besides, there's no way I'm letting you get married before me. In fact it looks like I got the chance to kiss my girl first before you could yours, Full Metal."

Ed was really angry now. "You bastard, you planned this, didn't you? Just so you could piss me off!"

"Come on, Ed," said Winry, putting her hand on his shoulder. He then turned his head to look at her. "Does it really matter who does what first? We should really focus on getting ready for this. It makes no difference to me if we're married before Roy or not, just let it go."

He sighed but then slightly smiled. "You're right, Winry. I guess I was just being stupid."

"Still doesn't change the fact that Roy beat you, though." Havoc said, lightning another cigerette. "It seems like you've never kissed a girl in your life yet, have you Edward?"

"Neither have you, Lieutenant." he said, glaring.

The cigerette in Havoc's mouth then fell out and his eyes got all beaty. He then crouched down in gloom.  _'How could he have known that?'_

"Well," said Edward, dusting off all the dirt from his clothes. "I guess we better get home and tell Aunt Pinako."

"I'm sure she'll be happy for us," Winry said, her arms wrapped around his automail. "Never leave us like that again, you got that, Ed?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. Al and I aren't going anywhere this time."

"Hey Winry, isn't that Ed's State Alchemist watch?" said Alphonse, pointing at the silver chain he saw dangling from her clothes.

"You stole my watch again?" Ed quickly snatched it from her.

"I didn't steal it, you left it here!" she protested. "Now give it back!"

"Give it back? This was my watch to begin with!" he flipped it open ad saw that it was still working and sighed in relief. "Good, it's still working, which means you haven't taken it apart yet."

"What is THAT suppose to mean?"

"I know how you are with these things! You'll take it apart to every last screw!"

"But I can put it back together, good as new! Oh please, Ed, let me take it apart! It can be your wedding gift to me!"

"No way am I letting you near my watch." he said, putting it in his pocket.

"Hey, I thought you said you're not really a State Alchemist anymore. So wouldn't that mean you don't even need your pocket watch anymore?"

"I didn't say I was quiting just yet!"

"You jerk!"

"Tomboy!"

"Alchemy freak!"

"Demented mechanic!"

"Guys...please calm down..." pleaded Alphonse. "You're gonig to cause a scene!"

"I'm gonna be the man of the house, so you have no right to talk to me that way!" said Ed.

"Oh yeah? Well I can talk to you however I want, I am a year older!" she then grabbed his right arm. "And just remember that this 'demented mechanic' can take your arm apart piece by piece, and how will you perform your alchemy then?"

"Now uhh...let's not get too crazy here now..." Ed said nervously as Winry held a screwdriver above his automail. "...It's just a pocket watch after all..."

"Well, if it's just a pocket watch, then you'd let me see it! Are you saying you're not confident enough in my skills?"

"I never said that!"

"You're implying it!"

"Come on, guys, this is stupid!" Alphonse said loudly. "And people are starting to give us weird looks!"

They paused and then saw everyone staring at them strangely. It was a bit odd for a successful marriage proposal to turn into an all-out war of naming calling and threats over a pocket watch. Even if it was a State Alchemist's pocket watch.

Ed sighed and pulled his arm out of Winry's loose grip. "You're right, Al. It's stupid. Looks like I made a fool of myself again. I'm going for a walk..." he put his hands in his pocket and started to exit the crowd. People would clear out to give him some space to leave.

"Ed?" Winry stood there, now feeling bad. She lowered her head.

"I'm sure Ed's just trying to clear his head, he'll come back." said Alphonse.

"I know, that's not what I'm worried about." she said. "You and Ed finally come back, and he asks me to marry him, and I welcome him by fretting over his stupid State Alchemist's watch. I'm so sorry, you guys just came back and I just start acting all stupid."

"You're not stupid, Winry."

"I am for treating Ed that way! He asked me to be his forever mechanic and this is what he gets for it? I was sad and frustrated when you guys left, and now that you're here...I just..."

"Maybe you should go talk to him." he suggested, patting her shoulder. "I think you guys need time alone together."

She looked at Alphonse then nodded.

Meanwhile, Ed was just wandering through Liore, kicking up dust as he went along, thinking. It's not like he was angry at Winry or anything. Well, he was a bit irritated about the watch thing. But it's really nothing to get upset over, right? But still, something was on his mind bothering him.

He stood in between two buildings as the wind started to pick up, and some tumble weeds passed by. He put his back up against the wall and sighed. "Oh Winry, do you ever think of anything besides mechanics?"

"Edward?"

He turned to see her standing there, hair blowing in the wind. "What is it, Winry?"

She slowly walked up to him, head lowered. "I'm sorry. You just came back and I acted childish. And I'd understand if you were comtemplating calling this off."

"Now why would I want to do that?" he said. "You've acted this way for as long as I can remember, so I'm fully aware of what I'll have to put up with. If it really bothered me that much, I wouldn't have asked you in the first place."

She slightly gasped and looked up at him, then smiled warmly, blushing a bit. "You're right. Guess that was a pretty dumb assumption, huh?"

"I'll be honest though; it does irritate me sometimes, but I'm pretty much used to it by now. I've almost completely recovered that whole incident that took place back there."

"So that means I can have a look at your watch?" she said hopefully, eyes sparkling.

He grinned. "Not a chance!"

"Thanks, Ed..." she said sarcastically, all gloomy with her head down. She then lifted her head up and held her screw driver. "At least I can have some fun with your arm!"

He then gripped his automail with his left hand, a bit intimidated by Winry's evil grin. "Uhhh Winry...what do you mean by that?"

She giggled a bit. "Don't worry, I was only kidding!"

He then eased up a bit. "I hope so. You scared me for a moment, 'cause now there's really no way for me to escape from you and that wrench. Guess that's what I get for wanting to spend the rest of my life with my mechanic."

"Your forever mechanic!" she reminded.

He then walked up to her and wrapped his left hand around the back of her head. Winry was a bit wide eyed and started to blush again. "Uh, Ed? What are you...?"

But before she could finish her sentence his lips were already on hers, embracing a kiss. She then closed her eyes and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. This would be the first time they had ever kissed each other, or anyone for that matter.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over them, and they paused. Turning and looking up, they were startled to see Major Armstrong standing there. Water continued to fall from his eyes as he was so moved by the moment. "You may fight over the most ridiculous things, but still you're willing to put up with each other! I, Major Armstrong, am so moved by your pure love for each other!"

Ed was extremely irritated by now. "And he had to come ruin the moment for us..."

"I guess I understand why you're a bit weary of the Major." said Winry.

Armstrong then suddenly grabbed them in a tight hug, squeezing one in each arm. "May your flame for each other always burn bright in your hearts forever and never die out!"

"Major..." Ed struggled. "I think my ribs are...starting to crack..."

"Could you please..." panted Winry. "...set us down?"

A couple months passed by, and the day had finally come. Roy Mustang was in Central at the graveyard, visiting Maes Hughs.

"I made it, Hughs. I finally climbed the ranks all the way to Fuher. But you were always a big help to me." he said. "And I finally took your advice and found myself a wife. You might be a little surprised, but it's someone you know; Riza Hawkeye."

"Sir," Riza put her hand on Roy's shoulder and he turned to look at her. "We should hurry, if you don't want to be late for Edward's wedding."

He turned back towards the grave. "That's right, Hughs. Full Metal is getting married to his mechanic, Winry Rockbell. And your daughter is going to be the flower girl. I'll be sure to leave you a picture next time I stop by."

He turned around and he and Riza, now his wife, walked away arm in arm.

After the ceremony, it was time for the reception. Everyone was enjoying themselves, having a good time. Alphonse, Lieutenant Ross, and Sargeant Bloch all agreed to play with Elicia. They all got worn out after about a half hour of playing tag. Falman, Breda, and Havoc challenged Riza to a shooting game of shooting cans off a fence, but she beat them all. Fury and Sciezka worked as waiters, making sure everyone was well fed at their tables. Major Armstrong got up on stage and put on a show of muscle flexing and poses up against the late Izumi's husband. It was a fierce competition, but they ended up tying. And surprisingly, Roy didn't bother Ed one bit. He figured since it was his wedding, he should leave him alone. At least until it was over.

And so, Winry became Ed's forever mechanic, his wife, and later on the mother of two kids.

THE END!


End file.
